


+TWO HEARTS, ONE SOUL+

by XHANRIC



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XHANRIC/pseuds/XHANRIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamen Rider Kiva/Vampire Academy Xover.</p><p>After the Fangire Crisis in Japan has ended, Wataru is sent overseas to the United States to aide in the extermination of rogue Fangire in the area around a massive school hidden in the countryside. However, Wataru has changed since being recognized as the Fangire Prince... and it appears a certain young woman from he school is about to show him what life is really all about.</p><p>Contains: OOC Wataru. </p><p>This chapter is written from Wataru's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	+TWO HEARTS, ONE SOUL+

It was a quiet day at St Vladimir's Academy. I wasn't exactly drawn to the place like I was to most everything else I'd seen in my travels, but you've got to admit: a fifteenth-century-style castle, hidden in a remote location made even more remote by the few people in the surrounding cities, made this an ideal place for vampires to grow in power. I'd done some research on a laptop I'd recently won in a sweepstakes in England while flying from there to here. Apparently Vampires came in three types: Moroi, Dhampir, and Strigoi. Moroi were apparently powerful magic-using vampires who held themselves back from magic because they thought it shouldn't be used as a weapon, while Strigoi are vampires, dhampirs, or even humans who have been turned in some way or another to the darkness, casting off humanity and light forever to live in dark immortality. Dhampirs can be classified as half-breeds; half-human, half-vampire, more commonly born of Moroi males and Dhampir females. Oh, if only these simple minded fools knew of the kind I fight on a regular basis… they might think differently about hiring me.

The sights had been something out of old picture books: picturesque mountain ranges and sprawling green pastures, dotted here and there with small communities that I, riding in my simple one-man train car, wouldn't have had the time to go and inspect closer. I'm simple that way; peace, quiet, and a nice view are my three favorite things in the world. Well, that and making friends. Friends are always an important factor in life; you can never have too many friends.

I hadn't been there more than five minutes when a large, muscle-bound man with a bit of a very faint Russian accent approached me and asked me to follow him. I obliged and followed him onto the campus grounds. I was struck dumb by the sheer, imposing nature of the place, but remembered why I was here. I was on call from my home country as an agent of a well-known vampire-hunting corporation. Or, at least, that's what my "boss" had told the headmistress of this school. I chuckled quietly to myself… apparently some of these people were either too gullible or too desperate to question the validity and actuality of my "Boss"' claim.  
Soon we came upon the main faculty building and into the headmistress' office. After requesting that I sit, I obliged, and we talked business. It seemed I would be living here for a while a certain truant pair were collected, and then would continue to live here until one of them, a guardian as they were called here, had passed a trial of some sort and graduated. I found myself thinking it wouldn't be too difficult. Oh, how foolish I was.

A few days later, after having been shown to my room in the Guardian's quarters and getting everything properly set up, I was called upon again. I arrived in the office mere moments later, dressed in a long, hooded cloak to conceal myself as the headmistress had earlier requested. Moments after my arrival, several people entered the room: two guardians and two young girls. I recognized the one guardian, Belikov, from our earlier encounters about the schoolyard involving helping to plant trees, helping bring my things to my abode, and such things. The other Guardian was a new one, apparently… either that, or we just hadn't had the chance to get acquainted. The two girls, however, caught my eye. One was medium-height and fair, with pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and deep, jade-green eyes that almost seemed to jump out at me.

The other… wow. That was the only word that came to mind. She almost looked too foreign to be American; no American I'd seen to date, regardless of their state of origin, had such dark eyes, long, dark hair, or skin as slightly tanned. I almost felt like I was betraying my previous love: I'd fallen for her because of the similarities between us personality wise. We were both, more or less, socially inept, eccentric, and had a tendency to space out around each other. Since her departure, I'd become more forward, more bold, and certainly more assertive. I'd become stronger; I found myself more able to face the world without having to use my "Allergy Hazmat" suit I'd put together in my recluse days. She had been my anchor to reality, when for most of my life I'd lived in a fantasy land. With this new girl, however, it was almost as if I was returning to the classic male stereotype: "Go for body, not for heart".

I suddenly snapped back from my thoughts when the headmistress pointed toward me and informed the two girls of my purpose here. Apparently, I'd been so busy daydreaming that I'd missed the Jade-eyed one's inquiry as to my identity. The headmistress began to ask me for my aide in identifying myself when an alarm went off. I feigned shock and asked what it was for, while pressing a small button on the undercarriage of my wristwatch. I got briefed on the situation and ran with the guardians. Strangely, they had brought the two girls along. For the first time in my life, I felt like really showing off. We soon arrived at the south side of the school campus, to find several teenagers backing away from… living death. Seven Strigoi were descending upon them at a rapid pace.

"Everyone, please stand back. I'll handle this mess," I said confidently. That was another thing I owed my first love. I owed her so much… so much that I'd never be able to repay her for… I ran in amid screams for me to stop, and plowed the closest one in the face. The strigoi, regardless of its normal resilience to damage, flew backward with a yelp and slammed, head-long, into a tree. It got up for about a second, and then promptly fell back down. I looked back to see the looks on everyone's faces: The headmistress and the Guardians wore shocked expressions while Jade-Eyes wore a look of terrified surprise. Exotic Girl, however, had a look of utter clueless joy. She must have been trying to find the words to ask me to teach her how I did that. It's too bad I won't really be able to; personal secret.

"KIBATTO!" I shouted, and mere seconds later, the arrival of a small, mechanical bat that flapped over to me. The gasps of surprise and wonder made me feel strange. Apparently not many Americans had ever seen what I did next either, because their combined gasp of shock told me so.

"YES! KIBATTE IKUZE! GABU!" the bat announced as its mechanical jaw opened wide to bite down on my thumb. In seconds I could feel the power of my race flowing into my body, manifesting as colored lines from the points of contact all the way up my arm, up and across the left side of my neck, and across the lower-left side of my face. Holding Kibatto to the side, I swung my other arm to the opposite side, drawing the fingers into a tight set of claws, while standing perfectly still. Seconds after, chains spouted form the center of my lower back, closer to my waist, and wrapped around my waist several times, finally solidifying into a belt with a perch on the center.

"HENSHIN!" I shouted, lowering Kibatto the perch. I flipped him upside down so his feet connected with the perch and let him latch into place. Kibatto emanated large energy waves that produced a thick, polymorphing, metallic grey polymer that wrapped around me, then spread outward. Soon, my body was covered in a suit of heavy metal armor, some areas of which were wrapped in cross-linked chains. My toros had armor a large armor plate shaped like a bat on it, and my left leg had metal casings on it that were bound together by heavy chains. My face, originally hidden by the hood of my cloak, was now covered by the helmet of my suit of armor, which bore a mask strikingly similar to a jack-o-lantern. I moved down into my family's traditional fight stance: both legs straight, bent half-way at the waist, one both arms extended beyond my center of gravity at opposing diagonal angles to counter-balance myself. I gave a deep, rasping breath, and stood perfectly still.

Exactly as expected, the remaining six Strigoi attacked at once, now wanting to test out my strength; almost as if the mere fact that I'd killed one of their own with a simple left-handed haymaker to the head meant nothing. The first lashed out with a strike at my face, claws bared. I countered with a mid-arm block that, by the way the contact felt, might have broken its arm, and followed up with a three-punch combo that shot it into a spike extending off of the gate. The spike impaled it through the heart, killing it instantly. Apparently enhanced intellect didn't go hand-in-hand with eternal un-death, but why should I complain?

The next came at me from behind, attempting to pull my head clean off with a jumping attack. Grabbing its arm with one hand and its shoulder with my other, I pulled, dislocating its shoulder joint. The scream of pain it let out was almost priceless. Holding that position, I placed my foot on its head and pushed. A second later, the Strigoi's head popped off and rolled. The body collapsed. 

'Great,' I thought, 'three down, four to go.'

The next one came, going for a sweeping kick to knock me off my feet. A simple jump kick to the face halted him in mid-attack and sent him into the same tree the first one had crashed into. This time, though, instead of simple hitting the tree, it smashed enough of a hole in the tree that as soon as the beast staggered back to its feet to charge me again, the tree cracked, then fell and landed on top of my would-be assailant, crushing it dead. He really should have seen that coming; having a forty-year-old red-wood tree fall on you isn't going to be easy to survive.

The other three decided that if one-on-one wouldn't work, a group attack would. One vanished into thin air, then reappeared behind be while the other two tried to sandwich me from either side. I jumped aside, allowing all three to hit each other head-on. They scrambled, but I was already all over them. One got an upward palm strike to the face, launching him skyward; another got kicked in the stomach, which sent him into another gate-spike and his death; the last one got a triple punch attack, followed by a combination attack that sandwiched his skull between my left elbow and right knee. The airborne assailant fell back into the waiting force of my foot. Pushing forward, I kicked the monster hard, sending him flying far away. I heard the sound of cracking rock and stone. I'd remembered that there was a mountain range somewhere behind the campus grounds-

-When the force of a powerful fist to my armored head and several shouts of panic made me hit the ground hard. I looked up to the sight of a large, horse-like monster, composed of stained glass, standing in front of me, facing my charges. I jumped to my feet and punched it. It flinched, but didn't budge. I'd been hoping these ones wouldn't show up in America, that my job would be simple. Apparently someone up there must be trying to punish me for being arrogant just now…

I punched again. It staggered. 'Good,' I thought, 'it's not that strong. This should be easy enough.' I punched twice, kicked three times, and then punched again. It staggered. 'Excellent!' I thought. I hopped back several steps, and then reached for the left side of my belt. I pulled out a small, translucent, whistle-shaped object with a red tip that resembled my form, and slipped it into Kibatto's mouth.

"WAKE UP!" Kibatto shouted, before taking off from my belt. Extending both arms outward, I crouched and brought my arms back to cross over my face, fingers bent inward with only the index finger pointing out. Two seconds later, I flipped my hands over, and the area darkened. As I lifted my left leg so my foot went over my head, Kibatto flew up and around my calf, breaking the chains that bound the red wings on my ankle. I waited for two seconds, and then jumped off my one leg. I flew high enough to reach the astral projection of a waning crescent moon behind me, then flipped in midair and sailed at my foe, left leg extended in front of me.

My leg caught the monster square in the chest and pushed it back until it slipped off its feet and fell onto its back. With an extra bit of pressure applied, I rammed my foot into the beast's body, turning it to fragile, crystalline glass that shattered to release a small ball of light. I looked to Kibatto and nodded. He nodded back and pulled another whistle out of my belt, this time one with a dark red patch that resembled a dragon's head.

"CASTLE DORAN!" Kibatto called, and soon, from the tallest of the school's towers, a large, purple dragon, fused into a castle, appeared. It flew quickly, devouring the orb of light before returning quickly to its home. I turned, deactivating my powers and reversing my transformation, to face the rest of the people present. At this point, it wasn't JUST the five from the office; almost the entire student body had shown up JUST to get a glimpse of me fighting. It was almost a chilling thought…

"Well," the headmistress said, "Now that everyone's here, I'd like to introduce you all to our savior, and a special friend that will be staying with us for a while. Why don't you take off your hood and introduce yourself?"

Nodding, I turned around and, with a flourish, removed my entire cloak. The students gasped, more than likely at my appearance than anything: white sneakers with mismatched socks, blue jeans that were a half-size too small and JUST barely covered the tops of my shoes, a white turtleneck sweater that was tucked into my jeans, and a long muffler folded in half and tucked tight into the loop to wrap around my neck. I was tall, but not too tall, and thin, but mostly from not eating much over the last few days. Things had been hectic, after all. When their eyes traveled upward to my face, they didn't seem so surprised: short, matted brown hair that fell messily around my brown eyes. To round it all out, my slightly-larger-than-normal lips curled up into a big smile.

"So you know, I'm going to introduce myself in my home tongue first, then in English. So, Japanese first," I said, beginning, "Boku wa Kurenai Wataru. And, now in English: Hello! My name is Wataru Kurenai. Pleased to meet you; I hope we can all become good friends!"

_THE END, FOR NOW…_


End file.
